The mute girl of class 3D
by The Unknown Girl in Black
Summary: Kuroba Meg a rough girl known as the 'Suzuren-chick', just moved into Shirokin district to start at a new school. Here she is not only the only girl in class, but at the whole school. How will things go for her at Akadou Gakuen and will she be able to make friend with her classmates of 3-D? And how will they react when they find out she is mute as well? (T for swearing and violece)
1. Meeting Kuroda Meg

**Hello Everyone. After reading a lot of fictions of others and being a big fan of the drama's myself, I decided to try a hand at it myself. Please let me know your thoughts on it . :) Also english isn't my first language so if you see some major mistakes let me know. That way I can improve myself and it will be nicer te read. ;)**

 **Enjoy the story !**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charakters from Gokusen or Crows Zero.**

 **Meeting Kuroba (1) Megumi**

Hey my name is Kuroba Megumi. Meg for short. I'm a 17 year old girl and just moved into Shirokin district. My background story and the reason why I am here, all on my own mind you, is not really your average story. Now I don't really like to talk about myself, so I guess it's going to be a short summery.

Thing is I'm an orphan and until my 14th I lived a quite calm life in an orphanage. And then things changed. First I sort of got adopted. Yes, 'sort of'. I got adopted by a man who already had a son and it was actually the son convincing his father to adopt me. The son was and still is a really funny guy, so I didn't mind at all and we became fast friends. He's rough, rude, reckless, stubborn, easy to anger and fearless. Sure to say, life has never been boring with Serizawa Tamao around.

Even though we went to different schools after middle school. Tamao going to Suzuren all boys high school and I was going to an all-girls high school. We always stayed close. Especially when his or 'our' dad began to drink.

During that period I often visited Suzuren. Some may think that to be extremely stupid, to go to the roughest boys school known, as a girl none the less, but I felt at home there. Tamao had long ago taught me how to fight anyways, so the boys there wouldn't even be able to frighten me if they wanted.

This is the reason I know and experienced al the Suzuren legends from the start of 'The king of the beasts' there. But that's for later.

Now I'm in my last year of high school and Tamao and his friends are beginning their live after graduation. As I already told you I just moved and so I also start at a new school. Akadou Gakuen High School, class 3-D.

Being a transfer student isn't so bad, even though it wasn't my own idea to leave everything I hold dear behind. The guys made me, thinking it would be better for me to have a change of surroundings.

This is all because of some freaky happing's and a huge accident during summer break. This leaving me to be 'selective mute'. Physically my body has almost completely healed from the wound in my neck and I should be able to talk, but apparently I can't during some stupid, irritating mental blockage.

The doctors told me to go see a psychologist and that in the future I can talk again. Well I am not seeing a psychologist in reality, but I am sure that when the times there I will be able to speak. So for now I will try taking it easy and concentrate on work so I actually have a roof above my head.

* * *

1 From the Japanese 黒 ( _kuro_ ) "black" and 羽 ( _ha_ or _hane_ ) "wing."

2 Hey i'm not an expert on selective mutism so google may be really helpfull here. I just want to remind you that Meg is mute because of a traumatic incident only a month or maybe two ago. If the term isn't correct in my story then I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't find the information to be sure.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to class 3-D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or Crows Zero.**

Chapter 1: Welcome to class 3-D

The class was its always rough self, with the boys shouting, laughing and playing all kind of games. From poker to an self-invented game of softball. The teachers call it 'that 3-D'. They fear the class and all who are in it. When there isn't the absolute necessary to be around them, you would not even see them going remotely close to the separate old school building were the 3-D classroom was situated.

In the back of that same classroom there was one person sitting calm and quiet at a table, either seen noting tings down in an old notebook or bended over the table taking a nap. Not one of the boys took notice of that person.

This person had shoulder length black hear dip dyed in blond and red. The hair hung lose most of the time hiding a females face with fair skin, sweet lavender eyes and beautiful lips. The girl also wore the guys school uniform, which hided her curves.

Meg liked the roughness and the noise in the classroom. It made her feel at peace. The fact that no one toke notice of her was also nice. This way she could do whatever she wanted. It doesn't even matter if she is one of the first in class or is really tardy, they won't notice her, not even the teachers do.

Today the boys were divided in their own little groups of friend mostly talking about one thing of another. Not feeling like paying attention to their stories, Meg had decided to take a nap instead. Well that was the idea, but before she was even fast and well asleep she could hear a voice trying to get the attention of the class.

Groggily opening her eyes after realizing the voice actually belonged to a woman, Meg looked up. Just in time to see indeed a woman in front of the classroom and apparently she has succeeded in her mission, for at once all the boys looked at her, before going back to their own things. No longer paying attention to her.

But the strange woman had managed to peek Meg's interest at least, waking her up fully and having her eyes trained on her. The woman didn't look that old, probably at her late twenties, she was wearing pigtails, glasses and jersey. However the aura she just admitted didn't fit with her dorky appearance, of that Meg was sure.

In the back of her mind Meg heard Ogata telling Honjo to _**"Leave it alone"**_ , but she could care less about it and kept her eyes on the new teacher. He probably had a useless confrontation with one of the others anyways. It was nothing new, but the way the woman reacted on it did tell Meg something new. This new teacher wasn't afraid of them by the look she held while observing the boys and muttering to herself.

And that's were 'they' came walking in the classroom. Some of the boys greeting them and made a comment on them being early. Rolling her eyes while slightly smirking, Meg's only thought was _'Late as ever'._

Though she could see that the three late coming boys took silence notice of the woman, they just went to their tables as if she wasn't there. Starting the daily glaring competition between Kazama, together with his two friends, and Ogata and his two friends. Even when she walked to them while asking if they were tardy, ' _Why ask that obvious question?',_ they just ignored her. Instead Kazame stopped glaring at Ogata to ask one of the boys in class _**"Who is this?"**_. On which the boy answered _**"The homeroom teacher."**_

" _ **I'm Yamaguchi Kumiko. My nickname is Yankumi. Nice to meet you."**_ She tried introducing herself again. You would almost think the boys would say something to her, but Meg wasn't fouled. They would just go back to ignoring her and she was proven her right for in the next second Kuraki turned back to Kazama and Ichimura talking about the other new female teacher he found cute.

Only when they were about to start a game of poker did Yamaguchi-sensei (1) interfere again. Taking the cards out of Kuraki's hand, she told him it was for break time and that she would hold onto it for him. The smile she kept onto her face all this time as sweet as possible.

Narrowing her eyes Meg cocked her head slightly to the right. _'She is asking for it.'_ And again Kuraki didn't disappoint her. He could be so prideful and a hot head, always asking if he should deck someone. Well today he didn't actually ask, he just stood up and tried punching Yamaguchi-sensei in the face. She ducked at the last moment, sending Kuraki flying over her, during his momentum of the punch. Gasps of shock could be heard in the nearly silence room all eyes on Yamaguchi-sensei. _'What just happened?'_ Was what every boy in the room was thinking.

" _ **I found 100 yen on the floor!"**_ Yamaguchi-sensei happily said when she came back up, relieving the boys now thinking it was just by luck that she avoided the punch.

Not liking the hit to his ego, Kuraki turned around after getting up from the floor. With a _**"Hey. Don't get cocky."**_ he attempted to intimidate Yamaguchi-sensei again. Only this time Yamaguchi-sensei grabbed his hand in hers. Kuraki tried to get his hand back, but Yamaguchi-sensei wouldn't bulge.

 **~Meg's POV~**

I saw Yamaguchi-sensei turning his hand with the palm upwards and putting the 100 yen in it. _**"You have to take care of your money."**_ She told him, before turning back around to the front of the class to take attendance. The next moment I heard Kuraki kicking a table and whining about hurting his Achilles. ' _Baka'_ I secretly chuckled behind my hand, which I had propped up on the table so I could lean while watching the scene unfold.

" _ **How lame."**_ Honjo said at the other side of the room. Of course this provoked not only Kuraki, but also Ichimura who directly stood beside his friend asking _**"Who said that?"**_

As if it wasn't bad enough I could see Honjo grinning and making a little wave with his hand at the two offended boys. _**"Yo"**_

Which turned out to an always amusing but totally useless glaring match between Honjo vs. Kuraki and Kamiya vs. Ichimura. After the typical  
 _ **"You want to fight?"**_ and _**"Bring it on!"**_ lines.

Now the class can be screaming _**"Fight! Fight!"**_ , but in the end it would not go any further than that stupid glaring of them. _'How boring'._

Laying my head back down on the table to resume me earlier nap, I still saw a momentarily look of loss on Yamaguchi-sensei's face, before muttering to herself in mere disappointment of the boys behavior.

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**  
~Later that day~

During lunch break all the boys decided to leave for the day and skip school. Not feeling like staying behind as the only student in class, Meg went home as well. She has work this evening anyways, so an afternoon for herself is pretty nice once in a while.

~With Yamato~

Somewhere else in town each of the too class leaders where with their respecting friends playing some games. Ogata, Honjo and Kamiya where playing some darts, when Honjo started the conversation on Kazama.

" _ **Hasn't Ren been getting carried away lately?"**_ He voiced his thoughts.

Agreeing with Honjo, Kamiya put in his thoughts as well. _**"Isn't it about time to put him in his proper place?"**_ The question wasn't directed to anyone, but al three new it was Yamato's opinion that made the next course of action.

" _ **Maybe."**_ Was the only thing he said though. It left room for Honjo to question the matter further.

" _ **It seems like he thinks that he's stronger than Yamato."**_

It was the implying of this sentence that tick Yamato off. The one thing he hated the most was losing, Ogata Yamato is the number one delinquent and Kazama Ren was not going to beat him in getting the class leadership.

So Yamato had only one thing to say to this matter. _**"No way. I would definitely win."**_

~With Ren~

Kazama, Ichimura and Kuraki were in the Game Center for a nice game of pool. Ichimura was standing to the side watching his friends play while waiting for his turn after Ren. This gave him time to think, but Kuraki's miss and Ren's laughing, made him turn back to reality.

" _ **Hey Ren, are you really planning on going one on one with Yamato?"**_

The question itself was simple, but the issue was delicate, all of them knew that. So Ren's reaction didn't came as a surprise. Ren may have been looking calm on the outside, but the note in his voice obvious telling how sensitive the subject was.

" _ **Yeah. I definitely won't lose to him!"**_

* * *

~Later that night~

After playing in the Game Center for hours the boys were making fun while walking to their next destination, the karaoke bar. Jumping on Ichimura's back Kuraki playfully whined about not getting the stuffed animal he wanted and Ichimura telling him to let him go.

Ren was trailing behind them, until they all came to an intersection where there were stairs on their left hand. _**See ya later."**_ Smiling at the guys, Ren took the first couple of steps leading him up the stairs.

Taken by surprise Kuraki called after his friend. _**"What you're not coming to karaoke?"**_ But Ren didn't even look back at them, just telling them that he was done for today and to take care.

" _ **What's up with that. Oi, Ren!"**_ Kuraki called again, but to no response. Turning to Ichimura he could only comment. _**"Lousy company, he is."**_ Making Ichimura agree with him.

* * *

~Next morning at school~

Meg was one of the first in the classroom today. Her shift at work had gone easier and way faster than expected, giving her a good rest the previous night. She was sitting at her desk reading and making notes. The guys were already busy doing whatever they wanted. In Ogata's case this meant he was sitting at a random desk in the middle of the room listen to Honjo's and Kamiya's talking, but not participating in it.

The door opened, showing Kazama walking in the room, his buddies right behind him. He walked straight to Ogato. Kamiya and Honjo stood up from their seats glaring at Kuraki and Ichimura. However Ogata stayed seated, only looking up at Kazama, his expression bored. _**"What?"**_

" _ **Let's sort out once and for all who heads Akadou."**_

Chuckling lightly, Ogata stood up, facing Kazama. _**"You want an one on one with me?"**_

Kazama smirked back. _**"Yeah."**_

And that's where they both turned serious, glaring each other in the eyes. _**"Sounds good to me. Let's do it."**_

" _ **After school, come to Shirokin park."**_

What followed was a moment of pure glaring silence between the six boys, that even Yamaguchi-sensei could not break when coming in. Giving her sensei a short glans when hearing her say good morning and for everyone to take their seats, Meg went back to her work.

" _ **Hey what's going on? Take your seats."**_ Walking closer, Yamaguchi-sensei tried again to get their attention.

" _ **Can't you hear me? Take your seats!"**_

The moment she had said that, the door opened again, revealing head teacher Sawatari and his shadow (Yajima-sensei). Looking up again from her work at Yamaguchi's mention of the men, Meg instantly narrowed her eyes at the men. Having him walk in the room always meant trouble.

 **~Meg's POV~**

Hearing Yamaguchi-sensei addressing the head teacher, I looked up from my work. The man always meant trouble. He is so narrow minded. If anything happened at all in the city, it would surprise me if he would accuse any of us to be the culprit, prove or not. _'What is Saruwatari(2)-kyoto(3) doing here?'_

" _ **Kazama, come with us for a bit."**_ Was the first thing he said. Well he may have tried to say it polite, but the frown on his face wasn't looking nice. And when kazama turned around at the mentioning of his name, Saruwatari-kyoto instantly told him " _ **Don't argue, just come."**_

Feeling that I was already getting pissed off by his attitude, I turn my sight elsewhere for an instant before returning it back to the irritating man in the room. Keeping a strong hold on my self-control.

' _Seriously?! He wasn't arguing you know. He just said "Huh?" because you took him by surprise.'_

" _ **What's going on?"**_ I heard Yamaguchi-sensei ask Saruwatari-kyoto.

'The shadow' as I most of the time call him (I can't remember his name most of the time.) answered. _**"The police want to talk to Kazama about the serial muggings."**_ He said, shocking me and most in the room.

* * *

1 Sensei - teacher

2 Saruwatari is the name Meg and most of the other students in class 3-D call head teacher Sawatari. It's a word play on his name meaning 'Monkeyman' or 'Monkey head'.

3 Kyoto- Head teacher

 **Well this was the first chapter. Please review and for now the second chapter is up already ! Enjoy ! XD**


	3. Chapter 2: Kazama is the perpetrator ?

Chapter 2: Kazama is the perpetrator ?

 **~Meg's POV~**

Hearing Yamaguchi-sensei addressing the head teacher, I looked up from my work. The man always meant trouble. He is so narrow minded. If anything happened at all in the city, it would surprise me if he would accuse any of us to be the culprit, prove or not. _'What is Saruwatari-kyoto doing here?'_

" _ **Kazama, come with us for a bit."**_ Was the first thing he said. Well he may have tried to say it polite, but the frown on his face wasn't looking nice. And when kazama turned around at the mentioning of his name, Saruwatari-kyoto instantly told him " _ **Don't argue, just come."**_

Feeling that I was already getting pissed off by his attitude, I turn my sight elsewhere for an instant before returning it back to the irritating man in the room. Keeping a strong hold on my self-control.

' _Seriously?! He wasn't arguing you know. He just said "Huh?" because you took him by surprise.'_

" _ **What's going on?"**_ I heard Yamaguchi-sensei ask Saruwatari-kyoto.

'The shadow' as I most of the time call him (I can't remember his name most of the time.) answered. _**"The police want to talk to Kazama about the serial muggings."**_ He said, shocking me and most in the room. But when I looked at Ogata, even from behind, I somehow got the idea he wasn't as shocked as the rest of us.

At the end Kazama just walked out of the class with Saruwatari-kyoto, the shadow and Yamaguchi-sensei. Leaving the rest of the class to wait for him or to go back to their business as if nothing has happened.

* * *

 **~Meg's POV~**  
~In the class room~

It took quite some time for Kazama to return to the classroom, but the boys didn't seem to give a shit. The moment Kazama was out of the door they stopped thinking about him. Only Ichimura and Kuraki seemed to wait for him, standing at their desk doing nothing at the moment. Also Ogata and his buddies weren't doing much. This wasn't uncommon for Ogata. I had seen him doing nothing in the room more times anyone else. Though the look he had before Kazama left kept me suspicious of him. _'Is he waiting on the outcome?'_

Meanwhile I had turned most of my attention back at my own work as well.

And then the door was slammed open by a very angry and agitated Kazama. Storming at his desk, to apparently take his old briefcase. Yamaguchi-sensei seconds behind him. Telling him to wait, to not leave and to calm down, but he didn't listen. Turning his attention to her he said that he would even be fine with expulsion if they would like. Disagreeing with him Yamaguchi-sensei just responded by saying that he shouldn't even joke with that, making me agree with her in my mind.

" _ **Anyway don't leave. I'll persuade the chairman."**_ Yamaguchi-sensei continued strongly. But Kazama wasn't about to bulge.

" _ **I don't believe in what a teacher says."**_ He growled at her before leaving.

When she was about to go after him again, it was Ichimure who stopped her, telling her to _**"Why not just leave him alone? What can teachers do?"**_

When he sat back down, I saw her looking around the room. She seemed shocked in a way.

" _ **Why?"**_ She mumbled to herself before calling out at the class. _**"Why can you all still be smiling?!"**_ Everyone went silent letting her continue.

" _ **A comrade who didn't do anything wrong was just suspended."**_

" _ **Comrade?"**_ Ogata smirked. _ **"We happen to be in the same class. That's all." (Nakama?)**_ Every boy in the class nodding and agreeing with him.

" _ **Even so, don't you feel anything?"**_ Every boy in the class nodding and agreeing with him. Yamaguchi-sensei tried to argue them. " _ **Don't you think anything of it?"**_ But the answer she received was clearly not what she had expected nor liked hearing.

" _ **Not really."**_ Kamiya responded with a shrug. _ **  
"It happens a lot."**_ Honjo added.

" _ **That guy was falsely accused and then tossed out! Don't you think it's wrong ?!"**_ Yamaguchi-sensei shouted again, pointing at the door were Kazama just left.

Somewhere in the room I could hear one of the boys saying: _**"Man she's fired up!"**_ _'But she has a point, you know.'_ I couldn't help thinking. Even if I don't trust teacher and would never admit me agreeing with her aloud.

She really tried hard despite the laughter now in the room from the boys.  
 _ **"Why not rebel at a time like this!"**_

That was the limit. You didn't have to be a genius to see Kuraki's anger. _**"Quit with the sermon already!"**_ He shouted.

Ichimure too slammed his hands on the table. _**"Whatever we say won't change anything."**_

" _ **It's not like you damn teachers ever listen to what we say anyway."**_ I heard Kuraki state next.

Walking up to him Yamaguchi-sensei asked: _**"Is that why you're telling me to drop it?"**_ Feeding the tension in the room with her persistence.

" _ **Oh, by the way,"**_ Turning my attention to the voice, it was Ogato who spoke while standing up, _**"he was near the Shirokin tunnel at the time of the incident. I saw him with my own eyes."**_ Also answering my suspicion from before.

' _So that's why you weren't to shocked before.'_

" _ **Really?"**_ Yamaguchi asked out of shock.

" _ **Yeah."**_ Ogata snapped back at her, grabbing his back and exiting the room, followed by the rest of the class. Including myself for now.

* * *

 __ **Normal POV~**

~Later that night~

After a long evening of work Meg finally made it home. She was very tired and just wanted a nice hot shower before going to bed. Really sometimes she wonders why she kept that job and didn't look for something better, but then again she didn't have time for that and needed the money badly. Her little student apartment wasn't the best of the best, but could do.

When you entered the scare apartment, you would find that the door on your left lead to the bathroom, on your right you would find the small kitchen counter followed up by a closet and desk at the end of the wall. Across from the closet and desk was a bed with two drawers underneath and a small bookshelf next to the headboard. At last at the end of the room besides the bookshelf there was the door to a small balcony.

Meg went inside her apartment and the moment she closed and locked her door, she started pulling of her clothes. While she pulled off her shirt she got a little sniff of it and scrunched up her nose. It smelled awful and very much like sweat. She dumped the clothing article somewhere on the floor in her way toward her bed, soon follow by the rest until she was in her black boxer and bra. Taking out a towel from one of the drawer's under her bed she went in her bathroom. The hot water of the shower relaxing her aching muscles.

Normally Meg could do fine with a short shower to freshen up, but today she took her time. Her mind kept replaying the events of today at school. 'Nakama', 'Comrade' was what Yamaguchi-sensei had said to them. The woman apparently thought they were more than just people in the same room. That there was at least some kind of bond between them, but she was wrong. Meg had never thought or interested herself enough in these people's lives to be calling them her comrades. She barely acknowledged them as her classmates. The stupid thing was that now that she thought about it, she actually started to feel a little sad.

Thinking back at a time where she would walk in an old, dirty building with graffiti all over it, looking for her friend and brother. Without realizing it a small smile upon her lips at her thoughts. She remembered a time where she, Serizawa and the other guys were lounging on the rooftop, playing poker. Serizawa had lost several round that day and was totally pissed off already. When he lost again the next round from Tokaji-kun, he was so enraged he punched him in the gut. Leaving him there on the ground to blow off some steam somewhere else while Meg helped Tokaji-kun up. When she went to their home that evening some idiot guys from a different school thought it fun to hit on her. Calling her all kinds of things while fallowing her around. Meg kept her cool and just walked her way, ignoring them, but when she was a block away from home she suddenly heard several grunt of pain behind her. When she turned around she saw Tamao standing over the now unconscious bodies of the boys who fallowed her. Grinning at her, they both walked the remaining way to their home.

" _ **Tamao"**_ Meg sighed at the fought. He sure was a hand full, but had really matured the last half year in Suzuren. Sure he still did stupid things back then, and would probably still do, but you could count on him if needed.

Stopping at that though, Meg turned off the shower and made her way to bed.

* * *

 **~Meg's POV~**

~Next morning~

Waking up this morning I took my time to get ready and walk to school. Being tardy at times wasn't so bad. Yawning I walked lazily in the classroom, only to find all the boys crowed together and Yamaguchi-sensei in front of them handing out some kind of paper. _'Strange.'_

Being curious for a change I walked to the end of the line they had formed so I could also receive one of those papers. Looking at it, it read 'Looking for a witness'. There drawn picture of a man in a hoodie on the left and besides it there where two other drawings. One of a skull necklace and one of a tribal tattoo.

" _ **I'd like everyone to help prove Kazama's innocence."**_ Yamaguchi-sensei spoke to the group, making everyone look at her.

Honjo laughed, _**"This… isn't he lying?"**_

But Yamaguchi-sensei didn't seemed faced this time as she was yesterday. _**"He's not lying."**_ She confidently answered back at him.

" _ **Why do you believe that?"**_ Kamiya raised his voice.

Making Yamaguchi-sensei turn her attention towards him. _**"I can tell from looking at his eyes."**_

Looking at him myself, I could see his anger rising. He stepped forwards and got into Yamaguchi-sensei's face. Glaring at her he said, _**"I smell an idiot",**_ Making the class burst out in laughs, when he turned back to his spot.

What happened next was something I had never expected. Yamaguchi-sensei didn't back down in fear nor did she confront him. Instead she bowed down to everyone, pleading for our help. _**"Lend me your hand. Please"**_

But it didn't have the same effect on the boys as it did on me. Throwing up the papers in the air, they left. Only Ichimura, Kuraki and Ogata kept the papers in their hands while leaving.

I stood there a couple seconds longer, watching sensei raise her head and starting to pick up the papers of the floor. When I had enough of her humble appearance, I signed out of frustration and stooped down to help her. _'Why am I even doing this?'_

When we had all the papers of the floor, I quietly handed her my pile before leaving. The moment I was almost out of the door I heard her say, _"_ _ **Thank you."**_ Then I closed the door behind me.

The next couple of days went by quickly with going to school, grocery shopping and working till late at night. One of these when I went to work I saw Yamaguchi-sensei on the streets asking people if they could help her find the person on her paper. At first I didn't think much of her act. ' _How can she expect people to help her this way? They all just walk by her and throw the papers away.'_

But when I saw her rushing out of the door the next day after the last bell had rung and saw her again that evening when I went to work, I couldn't help but secretly admire her determination.

She was really trying her hardest to find the culprit and that all on her own.

So when I was done with work that day, I took a different route towards my apartment. Looking left and right in the off case that the culprit would walk in the same street and kept this up the following days. Every time I went out of my apartment, I would make sure to take different routes towards my destinations of the day. Even if it my effort isn't much, it's the least I could do.

This afternoon I had a partically long detoure planned out towards work, making me leave earlier than usual if I wanted to be on time. The route went through the center of town and passed by the police station. But when I came by the station I just happened to witness Kazama stepping out of a policecar with Surawatari-kyoto. Yamaguchi-sensei was there as well, trying with all her might to plead Kazama out of it.

" _ **You knew didn't you, Yamaguchi-sensei. That Kazama was near the crime scene. The police heard it from Ogata Yamato."**_ Surawatari-kyoto reprimanded her, but it didn't stop her from pleading with the detectives.

Only Kazama paused her in her efforts for a moment by telling her it was alright already. _**"I'm used to this sort of thing."**_

" _ **Don't get used to it!"**_ She yelled back at him and then turned her pleading back to the detectives, who ignored her. Kazama was being lead toward the entrance like some kind of criminal at this point. Two policeman flanking him, while one of them lead him by the arm.

Only when Surawatari-kyoto stopped her from going into the police station with them, did she stop pleading. Instead she told Kazama, _**"Kazama. I'll save you no matter what!"**_ But he didn't look back at her.

Signing I started my walk again. ' _Guess there is no need to stay here. May as well go towards my work now.'_

From behind I could Yamaguchi-sensei say one more thing before I turned the corner. _**"Ogata."**_

That night after work I decided that I would continue with my different detours in hope of finding the culprit. I didn't want to feel guilty by stop trying the first opportunity I got.

Walking through town, I swiftly made my way through the crowd. Left and right there were couples, business men and groups of teenagers walking. Making the center buzz with noise.

Suddenly something caught my attention. A couple of meters in front of me I saw Ogata fallowing an older man in his twenties. Not sure what got in to me I followed them as well. I made sure to keep enough distends, just in case.

At one point I could see them both turning a corner. However when I came closer I could see the man standing at the entrance.

" _ **So it's you? You're the one following me around?"**_ I could hear the man say and suddenly two more man stood beside him.

" _ **You're the guy behind the serial muggings, aren't you?"**_ I recognized Ogata's voice, but the man clearly wasn't intimidated by a high school kid. His response sounded lazy and careless in my ears.

" _ **What if I am?"**_

And at that they all walked into the alley. I waited just a moment more before I took a glance around corner myself. I'm not going into a fight without knowing my opponents and these guys had air of trouble around them.

When I looked, I saw a group of about seven men surrounding Ogata and leading him away. _'This is bad.'_

I followed them towards an old warehouse at the edge of the city. Luckily I wasn't spotted by any of them, but that's also were my luck ended. They took Ogata in the warehouse with them and closed the door before I could go in myself.

The moment it took me to walk towards the door, I heard the first sounds of hitting and someone groaning in pain. _'Damn it!'_

I hurried around the old building, keeping my pace swift and light as to not make a sound., searching for another entrance. The moment I found a little hole in one of the walls, barely big enough for me to fit through I went in.

There I saw Ogata fighting with his last remains. He was pushed, punched and kicked al around by the men. _'This isn't fear!'_

He fell on the floor, making me pause in my movements. The first guy walked toward him and pulled at Ogata's hair to make him look up.

" _ **Have you learned your lessen yet?"**_ He sneered.

Ogata glared back at him. _**"Because of you, someone else has been falsely accused."**_

" _ **So what."**_ The arrogant prick snapped back at him.

" _ **I'm going to…"**_ Ogata grabbed the man's jacket, _**"take you to the cops."**_

Now this may be brave, but also extremely stupid. Ogata got thrown at the ground again, making him roll over before being kicked in the gut.

" _ **Don't fuck with me!"**_ The man yelled at him. His pals were chairing for their leader, enjoying Ogata's pain.

Pulling up my hoody so I couldn't be recognized afterward. (You never know.) I went forwards, taking out as many of the men as I could on my to reach Ogata's side. My punches and kicks were precise and fast. I didn't need the opponents to hurt, I needed them either unconscious or unable to move and hurt us.

I tried my best to keep them away from Ogata, seeing as he was hurt pretty badly already from before my arrival. My only problem was that there were to many of them still. The moment I had the opportunity to turn around and have a look at Ogata's side of the fight, there was a loud bang that shook the warehouse. It was quickly followed by a second bang and a third. By the fifth bang the door of the warehouse blew open. Showing the sellout of a petite woman.

All the man seemed to have forgotten I was there for now they stood some meters before Ogata and me, staring at the intruder.

When the woman walked closer, I could see she wore her hair in two pigtails and had glasses. _'Yamaguchi !'_

I quickly hid behind some old barrels before see could spot me. However I made sure I could still see and hear everything happening from my hiding spot.

That is also how I could see Ogata losing his conscious just after her arrival.

She looked at Ogata, then at the men. _**"So many adults ganging up to beat up one highschooler…",**_ She started, taking out her pigtails, _**"You sure are pathetic."**_

" _ **Who the hell are you?"**_ The leader asked.

" _ **Me? I'm that kid's homeroom teacher."**_ She said, now losing her glasses as well.

" _ **Homeroom teacher?"**_ The men laughed at her.

Shaking out her hair, Yamaguchi-sensei stared at them, not being faced by their mocking. _**"I'd like you to give back my precious student."**_

At this the leader turned serious, narrowing his eyes at her. _**"Don't give me that "precious student" crap. Don't make me laugh. School is meaningless. They don't have much of a future after high school anyway. I mean, this guy's no different from rejects like us, anyway"**_

" _ **Don't think of him as one of you!,**_ Yamaguchi yelled, _ **"In order to take responsibility for his actions, he came here alone. Even though he was beat this badly, he tried to save a comrade! THAT'S PRETTY RESPECITBLE !"**_

One of the men stepped forwards, avenging on her. _**"Don't look down on us!"**_

She grabbed him in an arm-lock and tossed him to the side. I watched in fascination as she kicked, punched and dodged her way through the men to stop before the leader. All the time continuing her lecture.

" _ **Whether you're dog-ass or half-assed, you can always start over!  
Let me tell you, if it's to protect one of my precious students, I won't hold back."**_

I could see at his body language that he was scared now.

He picked up one of the pipes from the ground trying to make a swing at her, but she easily dodge every one of his moves. Before he could make the next swing, she grabbed the pipe as well with one hand, pushed it aside and hit him right in the gut, making him drop to the ground unconscious.

At last she picked up Ogata and left the warehouse. As did I.

* * *

~Next morning~

The next morning all the student and teacher were to getter in the gymnasium for a special speech by headmaster Surawatari-kyoto.

Standing in the back of my class, I half listened to what the idiot had to say. Most of the time speeches like this are plane boring in my opinion, so if you listen the first two sentences you could easily diced if further listening was needed or if you would block it out. This time though the attention of every single one in the room was taken.

" _ **I have an announcement. You might already know this. A student from 3-D came under suspicion for serial muggings. Thankfully, the real culprit has been captured, but even being under suspicion is a shameful thing!**_

Al heads of class 3-D went up to glare at the headmaster.

' _The fucking idiot! How dare you say that!'_ I glared at him as well. I know so many people who were ones suspected for doing nothing wrong and even when they did, they are still good people in my eyes. I wasn't just angry at him now, I was furious!

The one thing that kept me from going and punching him in the face, ironical were the other students from 3-D. They started shouting and made their way up to the stage. The teachers tried to hold them back, but to no avail. In no time all the guys were in front of Surawatari-kyoto to only thing keeping from hurting the height of the stage.

" _ **How can we calm down after having our comrade falsely accused?!"**_

I heard one of them yell, stopping me from glaring at the Surawatari-kyoto.

' _What the hell?! You guys didn't do anything to help the guy!'_

" _ **Don't make me laugh!"**_ A shout came from behind, making everyone turn their attention to the back entrance of the room. There Yamaguchi-sensei stood in the open door.

She and 3-D walked up to the middle of the room, the guys glaring at the teacher.

" _ **Can you guys really talk that big?"**_ Yamaguchi-sensei started to question them. _**"What did you do when Kazama was suspended? Was there a single one of you who believed him? Was there anyone who tried to defend him saying he wasn't the culprit? Don't say he's your comrade when it's convenient ! "**_ She shouted to get her point across.

Then she walked in a straight line through the group and got up the stage. Kazama and Ogata running in through the back entrance the same moment.

" _ **You guys. Clear your ears and listen carefully."**_ Yamaguchi-sensei started her speech, making me turn my head back over my shoulder to look at her. _**"You don't call yourselves comrades, if you're just hanging together to have fun. Real comrades take each other head-on, have complete faith in one another, and develop a lifelong relationship."**_

Somehow the words she spoke hurt me, making me turn back to the entrance. I lowered my head so my hear could hide my face while I walked out, passing by between Ogata and Kazama.

" _ **Don't live a meaningless life, not knowing that much! You still have a lot of time until you graduate. It's not too late. Make some real invaluable comrades. I'll be with you guys until the very end. Don't run away!"**_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this far. I hope you will be nice enough as well to leave a review? :)**

 **I also hope you enjoyed it. ;)**

 **I'm currently starting with school and trying my best to write two stories here, so the updating probable will take a little bit more time. (Or a lot, Xp. I'm new at actually writing so it's pretty easy for me to have a writers block in the sense that I can't find the right words at that moment. Hihi)**


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting for friendship

**Hello ! It toke me a while but here is the next chapter.** **  
 **I also found out that I accidently wrote Suzeren instead of Suzuran in my earlier chapters. From now on I will make sure to write it right ;)****

 ** **Now enjoy reading and remember:****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Gokusen or Crows Zero.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fighting for friendship

It been an week since the incident with Kazama started and after the weekend Meg was ready for a new school week. Monday being her best and worst day combined. It was the start of a hard week, but at least she had a day of rest yesterday.

This morning in class she was quietly reading a book in the back. Being in her own world. So when out of nowhere all the boys started to push their desks and chairs aside, she was startled to see a brawl breaking out in the middle of the room.

She was used to the boys roughness and she had seen a lot of fights in her days, but never had she seen something like this. Whenever a brawl broke out in her days inside Suzuran, it simple started with the boys punching and kicking each other, leaving the room in havoc and full of blood trails at the end. Not once did they make a special area for the fight to take place. If someone broke your desk with their back or if it was thrown through a window it was your loss.

But here they didn't just make an area, the remaining boys were actually cheering the fight on.

 **~Meg's POV~**

I was quietly reading one of my old books, when suddenly all the boys started to move in the room. Pushing chairs and desks to the sides of the room creating some kind of battle ring in the middle.

' _What the…? What's going on?'_ I thought startled at the new actions of the boys.

Suddenly ten boy in duo's where in the 'battle area' punching, kicking and mostly wrestling with one another. The rest of the class stood at the sides cheering, making me look at them in disbelief.

' _Why the cheering? The fights aren't even that good…. And how did they start out in the first place?!'_

I looked on at the fights and the cheering a bit longer, no longer being able to concentrate at my book. Looking around I could see both Ogata and Kazama sitting at their respected desk, silently watching the fights happening with serious faces. _'Supervising?'_

A couple of minutes into the fights, the door opens to reveal Yamaguchi-sensei, Surawatari-kyoto and the shadow. Yamaguchi-sensei rushed in the room trying to break up the fights, telling them to stop. However none of the fighting boys paid her any mind and she was pushed to the side in front of Karaki and Ichimura who were sitting in the cheering.

" _ **Hey, stop butting in all the time."**_ I could hear Ichimura say before Kuraki told her to _**"Sit, idiot."**_ As if she was a dog.

Shooing her away with his hands Ichimura ended the statement with, _**"Okey, go to your house."**_

Standing back up Yamaguchi-sensei tried again to break the fights up, ending with her being shoved into the front podium by one of the fighting guys telling her to _**"Butt out!"**_

I tilled my head a bit to the side when I saw her turning her head around, muttering and glaring at the class. She had a certain gleam in her eyes that made me instinctively tens my muscles in anticipation.

Without warning she climbed up her own desk at the podium shouting at the class.

" _ **Give it a break already! If you want to fight that badly, I'll take you on! Let's go outside!"**_ Everyone gaped at her when she pointed to the door.

' _What the fuck?! That is NOT a normal teacher.'_ I thought by myself.

The silence in the classroom continued for about a minute, no one understanding what just happened, until Surawatari-kyoto and his shadow broke it.

" _ **Yamaguchi-sensei."**_ Surawatari-kyoto hesitantly called out to her making hand gestures to tell her to calm down. The shadow saying something that sounded like, _ **"Kowai/scary."**_

This seemed to snap Yamaguchi-sensei out of her zone. Shocked and panicked she looked around, climbing off the desk. It looked like she was trying to come up with some kind of excuse or distraction for the situation she just created.

" _ **Outside…ow…,**_ She started and then grabbed her ankle, _**ow ow ow ow!"**_

Of course this didn't work, even for the boys, but the bell ringing for lunch break did. Yamaguchi-sensei practically sprinted out of the room at the possibility of escape.

After a little while the boys started with their self-evented sport games, because of boredom. Inside the class room there was something like baseball or softball. The bat being an old broom. And in the hallway they were playing bowling with an old soccer ball. The few guys who didn't feel like playing any of these, I was able to see lounging outside from my spot on the roof.

That's why I was able to see Ogata's crew lounging under a tree before walking away from Yamaguchi-sensei and Kazama's crew laughing at her from behind before running away as well.

* * *

~Back in the class room after lunch break~

" _ **Let's start the 3-D 'kick-the-can' competition."**_ Yamaguchi-sensei said with an big goofy smile. Putting an little yellow can on top of her desk.

Instantly I heard Honjo complain. _ **"Hey! Why do we have to do this childish crap?"**_ But it didn't give him the reaction he probable was expecting, for Yamaguchi-sensei calmly started to explain it to him and the class. She almost sounded 'wise' in my ears until I focused on what she was saying.

" _ **What this class needs right now is a sense of solidarity and friendship. In order to build that, everyone needs to work and sweat together, and get passionate about the same thing. Of course, I'll be participating too."**_

Even if the intention wasn't bad, it was still a childish game. I rolled my eyes, _'Not going to work',_ and then refocused on the book in my hand. Missing most of the conversation or complains between the class and Yamaguchi.

 **~Normal POV~**

" _ **How stupid." "Whatever…" "What a drag!"**_ Where some of the complains heard coming from the 3-D students, before Kuraki asked what the hell 'kick-the-can' was anyway.

" _ **Huh? You don't know?"**_ Yamaguchi-sensei spoke in surprise.

" _ **We don't know, right?"**_ Kamiya gestured to the class making everyone nod in agreement with him.

Yamaguchi-sensei's eyes widened in disbelief. _ **"You guys don't know the fiery and fun game? The world's at its end."**_ She complained.

" _ **You always exaggerate things."**_ Ichimura commented from the back of the room, but Yamaguchi-sensei didn't give him head and started to explain her favorite game to the class.

" ' _ **Kick-the-can' is a game where you use your head and physical strength to save your comrades from 'it'. In other words, it's a battle that requires teamwork. It's perfect game for this class right now. Alright! Everyone change into your gym clothes and meet in the schoolyard !"**_ Cheered Yamaguchi-sensei trying to hype up the class.

Meg hadn't heard the explanation of her teacher, but the loud cheer to go to the schoolyard wasn't something she could ignore. However with another roll of her eyes and a tiny smirk, she stood up following the boys and Yamaguchi-sensei out of the class. Apparently this was another day of skipping.

* * *

~That afternoon~

Meg had followed the boys in the back of the group to Shirokin Shrine. She had noticed on the school ground that everyone stayed together instead of going their own ways to hang out like usual. This had not only made her curious, she just knew there was trouble to arise and today she really needed something to distract her.

That's why right now she was sitting against one of the pillars of the shrine. Far enough away to not be noticed by the boys and close enough to be able to perfectly witness to oncoming fight between Ogata and Kazama. The rest of the boys stood in one line to the side, cheering for one of their leaders.

" _ **Don't lose Yamato!", "You've got this Yamato!"**_ She could hear Honjo and Kamiya shout on one side. On the other end of the line she heard Kuraki and Ichimura. _**"Deck him good Ren!", "Go ahead and knock him out!"**_ They shouted full of adrenaline.

" _ **Don't lose you two! Go all out! Fire away! Fight! Fight!"**_

At the sound of an female voice all of a sudden everyone turned their attention to the person in the middle of their cheering line. _'What the hack was she doing there?!'._

" _ **Why are you here?"**_ Ogata was the first to ask his ridiculous teacher, before Kazama voice the question everyone wanted to know. _**"Anyway wouldn't you normally stop it?"**_ Adult always wanted to stop a fight no matter what, but Yamaguchi-sensei only looked confused at the question.

" _ **There is no need to stop a 'bare-one', right?"**_ She said.

" _ **Bare-one?"**_ Everyone gasped in astonishment, not understanding her at all. In the back still sitting at her pillar, Meg also widened her eyes, but not out of confusion like the rest. She already knew what her teacher meant with those words, but the fact that she actually used 'these' words somehow shocked her. It's was clear yakuza slang you rarely heard, if you heard it at all.

" _ **A bare handed one-on-one fight, don't you know?"**_ The obvious woman asked her class. Not realizing her mistake at all.

" _ **Of course, we don't."**_ Honjo spoke for his classmates.

" _ **Either way, I won't stop it.**_ Yamaguchi-sensei announced. _**Go ahead and fight each other with all your strength. You guys will become real comrades."**_ She stated with confidence. Again having her class in disbelief at her words. _'Why would they become comrades?'_

" _ **Comrades?"**_ Kazama huffed.

" _ **Right. Guys wanting to be the boss are like that."**_ She explained herself, earning a glare from Ogata.

" _ **What do you mean comrades?"**_ Ichimura voiced his thought.

" _ **You keep saying that, don't you?"**_ Kuraki observed.

" _ **Let me tell you."**_ Ogata started, getting the attention on himself. _**"I'm not fighting for that."**_

Yamaguchi-sensei opened her mouth to respond, stepping forward in the process. Only to be interrupted by her mobile ringing.

Stating she needed a minute she walked off to answer her phone. AT her sentence of: _**… "A brawl at the Shirokin Shrine?"**_ All the boys went to stand behind her to hear the conversation. Even Meg stood up to stand a little closer, but not as close as the boys.

" _ **How did you know?"**_ Yamaguchi-sensei asked the person on the other side of the line. No one could hear that end, but her answer Meg could guess that that person just made a comment along the line of suspecting 3-D of doing something wrong without any proof of the accusation.

" _ **Ah, there must be some kind of mistake. Those guys have an unexpectedly adorable side. There's nothing to worry about. Talk to you later."**_ Whit thatYamaguchi-sensei hastily closed her phone and turned to the class.

" _ **The fuzz are coming."**_ She stated in mild panic. Again confusing her students because of her yakuze slang.

" _ **Fuzz?"**_

" _ **The cops! Everyone run!"**_ She shouted now in full panic at her students. Everyone at that point started to run out of Shirokin Shrine at full speed. Once out, they scattered. Only Meg hadn't been panicked by the announcement of the cops coming. A little surprised maybe, but no not panicked. She stood there calmly watching the chaos of her class running. When they were out of side she started walking out of Shirokin Shrine as well. Half the long street away from the shrine, she gave a short glans over her shoulder, seeing some men walking towards the shrine. _'The fuzz. So she was right.'_

* * *

 **~Meg's POV~**

~The next day~

After a very boring afternoon and always enjoyable night of work (not), I really didn't feel like going out of bed today. Too bad that it was still a school day, so that I didn't have a choice but to drag myself out of my comfortable cave and into my school uniform. I took a piece of frozen bread out of the fridge and put it in my mouth as breakfast, closing and locking my door behind me as I went on my way. Apparently it was time for grocery shopping again, so it was good thing that I had an early shift tonight. That way I can still go when I'm done working.

When I finally arrived at school all the boys were already in the classroom doing what they always did. Only when I sat at my desk did I feel like something was amiss. _'Where are those two leaders?'_ I asked myself.

At that point Yamaguchi-sensei decided to come in the room. Asking the class the same question, but of course no one gave her a serious response. Saying things like them skipping, which was in fact true even if the reason behind it was different. Even Yamaguchi-sensei realized the true reason by the way she was now running out of the room, closely followed by Karaki, Kamiya, Honjo and Ichimura.

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

~Later that evening~

I was just done with my shift at work and grocery shopping. Since my boss didn't like me working in my school uniform, nor did I actually, I had changed in some nice fitting jeans, old t-shirt and a grey figure fitting vest with hoody.

Being in an good mood I decided to take the longer route to my home through the local park.

I was almost at the end of the park when out of the right corner off my eye I saw a small group of boys sitting and wheezing at the little bridge of the park. The moment I was close enough I recognized them as being the six top boys of my class. Luckily for my they didn't seem to notice me when I passed by. If they would recognize me as being their classmate in these 'female' clothes I would by center of attention in no time at all. Besides that there would also coming the risk of Ogata recognizing me as the one in the fight.

When I was passed them and out of possible side by the bushes, I faintly heard running footsteps in front of off. The noise quickly became louder and when I looked ahead I saw a big group of guys, all clothed in forms of yellow, running in my direction.

The moment I heard one of them yell _**"They went this way. Go and get them."**_ I looked to my left in one of the busy shopping streets. Seeing no one that could have put the group off, I waited for the group to come close enough towards me and pointed in that direction. The group would surely think I was scared of them and by the means of self-protection would point them the right direction. _'The idiots.'_ I thought with a smile, resuming my journey home.

What I didn't know was that the boys also heard their pursuers. They were ready to bold for it again until Ogata noticed the running going away from them. Thinking that being odd they carefully poked their heads around the bushed. Only to see a lone female walking out of the park.

* * *

 **~Normal POV~**

~The next day~

Meg was very relaxed the next day when she came into class. She took her seat and rest her head on the palm of her hand, calmly looking around class. Somehow the feeling in class was different today. The boys seemed more tense about something. For a moment Meg wondered what could have cost this, but soon she found out that the six fools including leaders of class were gone. That could perfectly explain it for leaders are always the ones getting in the most trouble. Maybe it's because everyone comes to them with their problems, but out of experience Meg also new that leader are persons that are the best in getting themselves in troublesome situations.

Genji en Tamao being perfect examples of this. If it wasn't Tamao getting arrested or creating a fight than it was Genji. One of those situations was the fight between Housen and Suzuran. It wasn't even an ordinary fight between classes, no Genji had managed to unleash a fight between two _schools._ If that idiot hadn't been so impulsive on that moment, the non-aggression pact wouldn't have been broken and the fight could have been avoided.

….Or on second thought maybe not. Tamao did a good job at staying cool at that moment as to keep the peace and avoid the escalation of a silence war between the schools, but Genji had been a fool and thrown the first punch. That one punch caused a lot of bloodshed and brushes for everyone. Still even if he hadn't thrown the punch the guys of Housen would probably have found another way to unleash the war. Ever since the killing of their leader, that took place during a fight in Tamao's freshman year, the Housen guys were out to get revenge. Especially the leader, Narumi Taiga. He was under the command of the killed leader in the first fight between Housen and Suzuran and in the same year as Tamao. So without a doubt he needed to have the fight last school year before graduation or his hole plan of training the Housen guys would have gone to waste. Not that his plan succeeded. Suzuran had won the fight _for now._

Meg had been so in her own thoughts that she hadn't notices Yamaguchi-sensei coming into classroom. The woman had asked her class about the six boys and when she heard that Ogata and his crew had rushed out of the room in aid of the other three boys, she didn't hesitate to rush out as well. Leaving her class to themselves until she returned with six brushed and exhausted boys.

Their colorful painted faces were really an amusing sight in the eyes of Meg.

' _True leaders, true trouble makers.'_


	5. Chapter 4 (1): A little piece of paper

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charakters from Gokusen or Crows Zero.**

Chapter Four (Part one) : A little piece of paper

 **~Normal POV~**

 **~Saturday night~**

After a Saturday of hard work, carrying, sorting and delivering all kinds of packages, Meg her back and shoulders were pretty shore that evening. Even so she was smiling in satisfaction. She had done about a 3 days' workload in one day, meaning she could not only have extra money this month, but also would be able to leave some evenings a bit earlier if she so whished. Yeay for a flexible boss! The work may be hard, but this made it so much better! Meg almost felt like grinning and pumping her fists in the air for that.

Being in her own little world Meg however didn't notice some boys coming out of a cram school, making her walk right into one and stumbling back as to not fall from the impact of the crash. The boy doing the same and accidently dropping some of his books. Seeing this, Meg was about to pick the books back up for him, before bowing down in apologize. However, her hand wasn't even close to the books or she heard the boy snap at her.

 _ **"What do you think you were doing crashing into people like that!? Don't you know some of us are actually creating a life and carry important stuff for that. These books are expensive, all I assume you would not have known that, would you?"**_ The boy started while picking up his books. The glare he send her did not only show his anger, but more of disgust as if she was a scratch on his 'expensive' leather shoes. Meg knew she should have paid attention to where she was going and that it would be polite to show a form of apology, but after he looked at her like that, she no longer felt that way. She may not be the best of the best, but she certainly did not deserve _that._ If he was going to stand above her without reason, _fine_. She wouldn't give a shit about him then. Apology, her ass.

Meg simple watch him with a blank expression as he picked up his things and turned around to leave with his friend.

* * *

~Next day (Monday)~

It was early morning when Meg walked to school. A small distance before her see could see the six new friends walking to school together as well. The first time they did, a couple of days ago, it was so to say a bit strange for all of them. Now though it's seemed as if it has never been any different. Laughing, talking and joking together being a natural thing to do.

" _ **Ah, I'm feeling lazy today."**_ Honjo said as he did not feel like going to school today. It was such nice weather why waste it in a dull school building. Honjo sure wasn't the only one in his opinion though as Ren was quick to join by asking _**"Should we skip?"**_ On which the rest of the gang agreed with Ichi saying: _**"That's a good idea."**_ And Kura jumping in front of the group to present his idea to go karaoke. _**"Yeah, let's! Let's go to karaoke!"**_ He said with a large grin on his face. Some of the group reacting with, _**"Karaoke again?" ,**_ before they heard a new voice from behind.

" _ **Wouldn't that be a waste?"**_ Surprised at the interruption all of the boys turned around to see the sores of the new voice. Only to be even more shocked that there wasn't anyone or anything behind them.

" _ **Huh, who was that?"**_ Ren asked no one in particular. Leaving everyone in confusion, asking the same kind of question. Secretly popping up behind them was Yamaguchi-sensei and the moment she was close, she started to ruffle the boys hairs. Applying enough pressure to have them duck their heads. Turning around after, while combing their own hairs back in place.

" _ **Good morning you guys!"**_ Yamaguchi practically shouted, standing proud before them.

" _ **What the hack?"**_ Every one of the guys muttered, excluding Kura who instead asked if he should deck her.

" _ **Not going to class on such a perfect day for studying. How would you plead before the Sun God?"**_ Yamaguchi asked her students, having overheard their earlier conversation. Too bad her last question didn't make sense to the boys at all, resulting in an collective _**"Huh?"**_.

Not minding or simply being oblivious to their reaction, the woman just noticed the fact that the former rivals where now standing next to each other. Suddenly bubbling with even more enthusiasm, her big grin widened further. _**"You guys seem to be getting on great. I love it!"**_

Kura scowled at her. _**"What is that? Do you have a problem?"**_

Still smiling their weird and over enthusiastic teacher answered back.  
 _ **"Of course, I have no problem! Isn't getting along a beautiful thing?"**_

The only reaction giving to the, in the boys opinion, idiot woman was: _**"Idiot."**_ Before they collectively walked past her, going back to their own conversation. It now being about the food they would be buying. Karu wanting takoyaki and Honyo saying they should have some yakiniku.

Running though their lineup, pushing Ren and Yamato out of her way with an happy _**"Wooo!"**_ Yamaguchi turned around telling the boys not to be late and that " _ **Your beloved beautiful teacher is waiting for you !".**_ That done she went running towards school, being late for the morning meeting herself already.

" _ **Beloved?"**_ Ren said followed by Yamato _**"Beautiful teacher?"**_. _Both pulling an disbelieving face._ _ **"Who?"**_ They all said together. Not finding anything 'beloved' or 'beautiful' in the woman running away from them.

* * *

In class~

~Meg's POV~

" _ **About next week's sports competition, because there aren't many of us in the class. Let's only aim at winning the rugby competition. I call it; Yankumi and 3-D's Win-at-Rugby Operation !"**_ The woman practically screamed in the classroom from her platform in front of us. Trying to get everyone enthusiastic for something everyone thought a stupid waste of time, obvious not wanting to have anything to do with it. _'Can't believe she actually trying. Baka.'_ I thought while I put my head down on the table looking at her. Though instead of the class ignoring her, like I secretly expected, the class went in an fit of laughter. After a moment to calm down, it was Kuraki that had an question pop up in his head apparently. _ **"By the way, what does Yankumi mean?"**_ He asked her.

Which resulted in Yamaguchi-sensei happily answering him. I rolled my eyes when I saw her grinning like a little girl. _'Guess she likes the fact that one of her students shows the least bit of interest in her as teacher.'_ _ **"That's my nickname. Don't hold back, call me that."**_ She grinned. _'Which is not going to happen.'_ I thought with a small smirk.

A collective _**"What?"**_ coming from the class. Probably all thinking of her as an idiot, again. I'm not opposing them.

Ignoring the confused en scuffling reactions from the class, Yamaguchi continued. _**"We're late getting started, but we can catch up. It's time for us to be united and aim for victory! Oh !"**_ She ended her little speech with an enthusiastic yell. Punching her right arm into the air, the class laughing at her weird antics.

Yamaguchi pulled a weird, but most confused face, not understanding why the class was laughing. _ **"Hey, did you hear what I said?"**_ She asked.

Somewhere in the middle of the back of the classroom, Ogata, sitting next to Kazama answered her. His voice sounding extremely bored in his low voice. _**"It's a pain."**_ He said.

An small _**"Huh?"**_ came from Yamaguchi's mouth, her eyes widening.

Signing, I turned my attention elsewhere. This conversation was pointless. Too bad I still heard bits and pieces of it. Every now and then stopping my wandering track of thoughts.

So I heard Ichimura answer his slow minded teacher. _**"The sports competition doesn't matter."**_ Sounding careless.

But now that Yamaguchi understood their mindset…, she was having none of that. Just holding herself back from screaming at them, she raised her voice. _**"It does matter. If it helps this class come together as one!"**_

" _ **It doesn't matter if we do."**_ Kazama's voice sounded.

" _ **Even if we participated, there's no way we'd win."**_ Kuraki said after and not wasting my time Kamiya followed with: _**"You know, it's a waste of time."**_

And that's what I think of this conversation too, I couln't help but think again. Sadly Yamaguchi thought different. _**"In this case, it's not about the result."**_ She started saying. _ **"It's about everyone working together."**_

Somewhere in the room there was a statement that it's not the Olympics, probably from Ogata or Kazama. The question following was definitely Honjo.

" _ **Rugby's sweaty, right?"**_ He asked grinning, as if that was the perfect reason not to play.

" _ **What are you saying? Rugby is a manly sport! Right, Ohira?"**_ Yamaguchi asked the boy who was always holding an ruby ball. Knitting my brows together I started to think if I had ever seen him play with the thing.

" _ **This is fashion."**_ Ohira answered in an dry voice, making me slightly shake my head. _'Really…? Always holding an rugby ball for_ _fashion_ _?'_ The thought tucking at my lips.

Ass for Yamaguchi, she pulled her now almost infamous confused face. _**"Huh?"**_

I could her Ichimura's voice saying something along the lines of: _**"We'd probably lose for too many fouls anyway."**_ Before Yamaguchit took over again.

" _ **Anyway… anyway… How can you young people be so apathetic ?! You'll never know unless you try and see !"**_ She started. _**"Anyway! We're starting practice today!"**_

" _ **Rugby is … passionate sport. One for all, all for one!"**_ was the last think I heard, in an faraway voice, as my mind finally focused on an old memory of Izaki pulling Genji in the little pool at Suzuran by the little party celebrating the start of GPS.

During this time Yamaguchi, again, tried to get all the boys to follow her to the rugby field. This time for training rugby instead of playing kick-the-can, but the result staying the same. A day of skipping class.

* * *

 _~Thursday~_

Thursday started out as a pretty normal day for me. At school I did a little homework and a bit of reading while the boys were goofing around in the classroom. That is until Surawatari-kyoto decided to storm in the class together with his shadow and Yamaguchi-sensei.

Peeking up from my math problem, yes I do a little homework, I saw him putting a framed poster of the chairwoman on the chalkboard. The picture giving me such an extreme urge to laugh, I had to lean my head on my hand, hiding my mouth, to keep it in. The thing was chalked full with dirty language and the one doing it actually give the chairman an …. and mustang!

Too bad some of the things written were spelled so badly that it indeed lead Surawatari-kyoto strait here, accusing the class of the wrong doing. Not that anyone of us was going to admit 'who' exactly was the culprit. For all we 'know' it wasn't any of us. _'Thought those 'innocent' looks aren't really convincing'._

All good and well, every one of us was enjoying the little rent from the idiot's in front. That was until Surawatari-kyoto took out a piece of paper holding it up to Yamaguchi-sensei to see. Telling her that **"Judging from this, incident too might be something there are responsible for".** Now holding the pamphlet toward us so we could see it being the warning pamphlet for the masked bandits beating up people in town.

' _This isn't good.'_ Ogata is standing up, the other five of his crew following. Asking Kyoto **"What's up with that !?"** Because where it is amusing to be accused of something you did without prove, it is insulting when you are accused of something you didn't do, especially in a case like this. We may be rough, but we too have our honor. Which will be defended as Kuraki told tolled Kyoto **"Don't decided on your own!"** The class agreeing with a loud **"Yeah ! "**.

And even though it probably doesn't matter, I did notice Yamaguchi turning to Kyoto telling him to wait a minute as if she was going to defense her class. Not that Kyoto paid her any mind, just telling the class that **"If you don't want to be suspected, then behave responsible"**. Making me roll my eyes at him. _'We aren't totally irresponsible you know.'_

He was almost out of the door when he suddenly stopped. Looking up at the extra-large poster that Yamaguchi had made for the rugby competition. Asking her if she and the class were serious about it. Well the end result being the same as the days before.

* * *

 _~Wednesday~_

The next day I was being late for school, though I couldn't be bothers to hurry up. So when I calmly walked through the back door of the classroom, thinking I would walk in the same chaotic class as always, it took me by surprise when the only voice I heard was of a very angry tomato man in front of Ichimura's desk. ' _Surawatari-kyouto?'_

" **What's the reason? Didn't you hear me Ichimura?"** He just restrained from screaming in the boy's face. **"What is your reason for hitting a student form Aoshiba High School?"** He leaned with his hand on Ichimura's desk, trying to intimidate the boy into talking. Or so I guess, while walking towards my desk. Nobody seeing me as usual.

" **Ichimura, you have a reason, right?"** Yamaguchi asked him. Trying as well to get him talking, though maybe with a different reason? **"Tell us."**

When Ichimura kept silent it was Kuraki who answered instead. **"It was their bad -"** _'Or so he tried.'_

" **You guys probably started it, didn't you? There's no reason Aoshiba students would start anything with you."** Surawatari's little shadowpopped into the conversation. Not even a second later he was seen hiding behind the tall man out of fear for the class. _'The coward.'_

" **Head teacher, I will have a good talk with him. Can you leave it at this for today?"** Yamaguchi requested while bowing.

Surawatari looked at her for a moment. **"We'll have to consider a severe punishment for Ichimura."** He told her smugly before leaving with his shadow.

The moment the door closed Yamaguchi directed her attention back to Ichimura. **"What happened? You're not the type to hit someone without a good reason."** She said as if she knows him so very well, ' _even if he does give that impression, you can never know for sure'._

" **Ichi didn't do anything wrong. Those Aoshiba bastards were getting all cocky- "** Kuraki started telling, but got cut off by Ichimura himself who told him not to say anything unnecessary.

" **Yeah, but… Ichi was their classmate in junior high,** Kuraki tried explaining, **even so those guys were saying bas stuff."**

" **That doesn't matter !"** Ichimura suddenly stood up yelling. **"It doesn't matter, does it? I got upset at him. That's all."** He finished sitting down, a faraway look on his face. **"I wonder if I should drop out of school."** He said, shocking all of us. Yamaguchi exclaiming; **"Ichimura.."** , totally in shock as well.

Ichimura continued, **"Dropping out won't make a difference anyway. Our future won't amount to much anyway. Everyone probably thinks the same way."** The stayed silent as they listened to his reasoning. **"Well, I guess we can pretty much picture it. We're different from Aoshiba students. We're always suspected. In the end, we get pegged right away. Nothing is going to change, huh?"**

By the time he finished I had turned my eyes downwards, not wanting to listen to it anymore, since it would leave me in an depressed state, just as the rest of the class right now. A breathless, **"Why?"** , from Yamaguchi-sensei, was the first thing I heard next.

" **Why do you have to compare yourselves against other?"** She asked us. **"Whether you're labeled or not, aren't you pegging yourselves? It's not the world or teachers, you're comparing yourselves against others!"** She went on strong. **"Then, you throw in the towel from the start, saying it's no use. Your lives aren't over at this point! It goes on and on after school is over. You can start over whenever you realize you need to."** She almost glared into the class, as to get the point across.

' _Your lives aren't over at this point! It goes on and on after school is over. You can start over whenever you realize you need to.'_ I reaped in my head while staring at the woman in the middle of the classroom. _'Who is she?'_ I wondered to myself, looking at a totally different teacher now.

However the spell she casted over me apparently didn't work on Ichimura, as he easily broke it and made the whole class leave. Reminding me again why I didn't trust people.

" **Those are some pretty words, like some damn teacher would understand my feelings!"**

* * *

~Normal POV~

Later that evening Meg walked alongside the riverbank. She was on her way to work and this route was one of her favorites as it is always very quiet during the later hours of the day. It give her time to think and retreat into her own little world away from reality. Walking on instinct, after so many days, Meg didn't even need to look where she was going anymore. However after some time she suddenly looked up. Directing her gaze towards the riverside, frowning, she thought she saw some sort of shadow. Upon closer look and walking forwards again, she slowly recognized the shadow to be a person sitting with its knees pulled up and hunched slightly forwards gazing in the water. That sure was new to see, Meg thought as she unbeknown cocked her head to the side. Even so she didn't want to feel like a weird person staring so she walked past the person averting her eyes. Only to still be able to recognize the person from her the corner of her eye. _Ichimura._

Apparently after leaving the class and his friend, he had at the end of the day ended up sitting by the river, not wanting to go home yet. And one thing was certain, he wasn't happy.

After realizing her discomfort with the sight she just saw, Meg shook her head to get rid of it. She wasn't his friend nor the cause of his sadness or anger. So she didn't have to do anything with it either, that would only get her involved in unnecessary trouble which she couldn't deal with right now. She wanted peace and moreover she doesn't want to get hurt. Keeping that in mind, Meg left the boy behind and continued her walk to work.

* * *

~Tuesday~

The next day at school the five boys seemed restless. They were quitter than normal, now that one of the comrades wasn't there. Also Kuraki could be seen fumbling with his mobile during the day. At some moments there would be eye contact with one of his friend, who would send him a questioning look, but shaking his head he would once again look down at his screen. Sadness and concern evident on his face. At first Meg tried to concentrate on the lessons given, even making notes as to distract herself from the feeling the boys gave her with their little actions. When that didn't help she rested her head on her desk taking an nap instead, only to end up sleeping during the whole day and waking up in an empty classroom with the last person being Yamagichi-sensei, who was packing up her things. That was until the door opened revealing the five restless boys of today. Kuraki explaining the reason of Ichimura hitting the other boy from Aoshiba academy. Telling her that he was the one getting upset by the mocking of the Aoshiba guys and Ichimura only hit one of them to stop Kuraki from doing so. Kazama adding that Ichimura is that kind of guy. Just before they left the room, Yamaguchi stopped. She sweetly smiled at them, telling them; **"You guys. You've got some good points, don't you?"**

Kura telling her to, **"Shut up"** , so to hide a little smile, closing the door behind him. The little gesture making me smile as well, as I too went to leave the room.

That evening, after work, Meg again walked besides the riverbank. Even if it is one of her favorite routes, she actually never toke it on her way back home unless she had an extra early shift. This is because it's a slight detour from and towards her home. Besides she isn't that stupid the think that taking this route was totally safe. It's so calm that if one creep would randomly decide to attack someone here, no one would ever find out until the day after. So why was she walking here late at night if she knows that? Well she didn't know either. She just had this feeling that she wanted to go this way and did so without further thinking on it until now. Seeing in the distance the sellout of a sensitive idiot who wasn't at school today. As he stood up from his place in the grass and walked away from her, she figured that he has been there for a good time of the day. Honestly she would have thought he would go to the arcade or something, but apparently she was wrong on that. Do arcades close before 8.30 PM. ?

Friday wasn't any better than the day before as the boys were still extremely worried for their friend and the possibility of his expulsion. Getting expelled for one punch didn't seem possible for Meg. In her old school there were allot of fights and the highest punishment someone got was a suspension for week not to mention al the fights she witnessed at Suzuran. No one ever got expelled there and heck they even got Izaki hospitalized for weeks! Alright Suzuran could be called 'unique' in that aspect, but still getting expelled for one punch, that was provoked in a certain way, that's too hard as well. Everyone can lose his patience at a time and make a mistake. _Damn_ she was thinking way too much on this. Waning to groan at her own thoughts, Meg places her head on her table, wishing herself to stop thinking and fall asleep. Luckily for her the day seemed to go by fast after a good nap and doing some schoolwork.

Having extra time before she needed to go to work, Meg went to eat in a little ramen shop first. The owner there, a chubby blond man in his twenties, sure was nice to her, giving her some extra onigiri to take with her.

The moment she saw Ichimura sitting on his now usual place. She stopped walking. Biting her lip, Meg quickly grabbed the onigiri out of her backpack. She stared at it, than at Ichimura and again towards the rice ball. ' _Fuck it'_ Meg thought in irritation. Picking an piece of paper and pen as well out of her backpack, she went to scramble something. When she was done, she walked up to the lone boy, tapping him on the shoulder before holding out the onigiri towards him to take it. Reading his facial expressions Meg could see shock, confusion and then questioning. His face holding an frown when he looked at the rice ball, then at her, back towards the onigiri, again at her before ending at the rice ball. When he didn't make a move, she extended her arm a little further towards him, indicating he should take it. Very slowly his arm moved and his hand took hold of the little boll. The moment he had it secure in his hand, Meg turned to walk away, leaving Ichimura to his confused state.

Ichimura stared after the girl who just give him the rice ball that was still resting in his hand. He didn't recognize her and so didn't understand why a random girl would do that. Most girls, well actual people, would ignore him or quicken there pace once they recognized his school uniform. People would either be scared of him of they thought he was an idiot, both resulting in people walking past him. So the fact that someone, a girl no less, would walk up to him and give him there food, left him totally shocked. It took him about 5 minutes and an loud rumbling from his stomach before he slowly went to unravel the ball from his foil. That is the moment that he saw it, the little piece of white paper. A closer look revealing the girl's little note. _'They are worried.'_

 _ **They are worried?**_ Now being even more confused than before, Ichimure repeated the sentence to himself. It didn't make sense. ' _Who was worried for him?', 'How did she know that?'_ , ' _Why didn't she just tell him instead of giving him a rice ball?'_

Another rumble of his stomach stopped him in his thoughts, making him decide to ignore the little piece of paper and instead eat the free food.

* * *

 **Hello everyone,**

 **I wanted to apologize for the terrible late update. I really had difficulty with motivating myself to continue writing on this chapter. Seeing as I originally wanted to complete the whole episode in it. But I guess that was to big of a challenge for me right now together with school. So now it's divided in two.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading and remember all reviews are welcome. ;)**


End file.
